This invention relates generally to musical instrument systems, and more particularly, to a musical instrument arrangement including a plurality of drums.
Typical drum sets include bass, tom and snare drums together with a cymbal arranged for play by a drummer. The bass drum generally is supported on a floor surface and played with a foot pedal while the other instruments are supported at elevated levels that facilitate comfortable play by the drummer. Conventional hardware used to support the instruments is rather bulky and laborious to set up.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved, simple to assemble drum set-up system.